A very Fairy Tail Christmas
by Digital-Mail
Summary: A Fairy Tail Christmas NatsuxLisanna, GrayxJuvia, GajeelxLevy, ErzaXfind out yourself


**Sup readers? MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or at least Christmas Eve. I was thinking; whats Christmas Eve like at Fairy Tail? Peaceful and quiet? Doubtful. So on this Christmas Eve I present to you a story of Fairy tail Christmas Eve, just a short little thing I cooked up in 2 days but it has some spoilers to a crossover fanfic I'm working on right now. Hope you enjoy and merry Christmas!**

The enormous pine tree that currently dominated the center of the guild sparkled and shined with hundreds of lights and decorations. The only thing missing was the decoration at the tip of the tree, Mira and Erza had been arguing what to use as the top decoration for most of the day. Mira wanted a star, Erza wanted an angel. The rest of the Guild had quickly taken sides and several brawls had broken out over what to use.

Master Makarov sat on the bar in his usual place with a mug of eggnog and watched mournfully as tables and chairs were destroyed in various fights. He supposed this shouldn't have come as a surprise, every year it was something, but it had been going so well, they had made it all the way to Christmas Eve before they had started fighting. Just once he wished his Guild could have a peaceful Christmas. The only thing he could be grateful for was that Natsu and Gray weren't here to participate in the festivities. When the fighting broke out they had disappeared, to Makarov's relief and Lisanna's agitation.

She was one of the few that had not joined the fray and was currently behind the bar cleaning glasses and glancing at the door every few minutes hoping to see her boyfriend return. "Where do you think Natsu and Gray went?" Lisanna asked for perhaps the eighth time in the past two hours. Makarov supressed a sigh "I'm sure he had a very good reason for leaving, he'll probably be back soon, you know he was looking forward to spending Christmas with you." Lisanna sighed and slumped on the bar.

Makarov looked at her sympathetically, he knew how much their first Christmas together meant to both of them, he wondered what could have dragged Natsu away from her on such an important day. It was eleven at night; the Guild had spent most of the day decorating. Soon everyone would be leaving, if they could settle their argument that is, and if Natsu wasn't back by then, he and Lisanna would probably not spend Christmas Eve together.

At that moment the Guild doors opened and Natsu, Gray and Happy walked in, Natsu was carrying something wrapped in a sheet. Both Natsu and Gray looked exhausted. Lisanna perked up immediately and even the Guild members paused in their fight to look curiously at the trio. Lisanna hurried over to Natsu and hugged him tightly. Natsu smiled weakly and returned the hug as best he could.

Lisanna looked at him worriedly "are you alright?" she asked, looking him up and down. He didn't seem injured, but he was clearly exhausted. Natsu kissed her forehead "I'm fine," he reassured her "I'll explain soon." He and Gray and Happy continued towards the tree, where the center of the brawl had been taking place until they had walked in. Erza and Mira were standing there, almost toe-to-toe glaring at each other.

Mira turned to the three of them "there you are!" she exclaimed "tell Erza that a star is the way to go!" Erza jumped in "no way! An angel is more traditional!" The three brushed by them without saying a word, stunning the assembled mages. One did not simply ignore Erza and Mira, unless they wanted to get the crap beaten out of them. Mira and Erza were just as stunned as the rest of them, and they watched as the three stopped in front of the tree.

They turned to face the wizards of Fairy Tail. "listen up assholes!" Natsu began, shouting so his voice carried throughout the Guild "I was really looking forward to Christmas and you dumbasses are ruining it by fighting!" All the Fair Tail members were stunned, was this really Natsu, denouncing them for fighting? Natsu continued "a star or an angel? Don't make me laugh! Since when have we done things the way other people do them?" He passed the bundle he was carrying to Happy "do it." Natsu said calmly.

Happy started to ascend up the tree, his wings making him look like a blue cat angel. "aye sir!" Happy exclaimed excitedly, he placed the bundle at the tip of the tree. Erza stepped forward "why do you get to choose what goes on the tree?" she asked angrily, the rest of the Guild responding affirmatively but Natsu waved a hand "shut up." He said, stunning them into silence. Natsu looked up at Happy "show them!" he called out. Happy saluted "aye sir!" he cried out as he pulled the sheet off the bundle, revealing what Natsu and Gray had been working on for the better part of three hours. A gasp rose from the ranks of the Fairy Tail members.

At the top of the tree sat the symbol of Fairy Tail, carved from what looked like solid ice. What made it incredible though was that the symbol had been hollowed out and fire filled the inside of the ornament.

Natsu and Gray looked extremely pleased with themselves. "The fire part was really finicky," Natsu said proudly "it took us a while to figure out how to keep the fire in without the ice melting or the fire going out." Gray grinned and slapped Natsu on the back "not a problem for us though!" Makarov started to laugh. It started out quietly and grew into a loud belly laugh that had him almost in tears. Finally he regained enough composure to speak "well done you two!" he said, making Natsu and Gray smile proudly. Happy flew down "I helped too!" he said as he flew around Natsu's head.

Makarov grinned "well done Happy." Makarov stood up on the bar "as Master of this Guild I declare this to be our new official Christmas tree decoration! From now on our tree will always have this at the top of it! Any complaints?" There were no complaints, everyone seemed happy with the addition to the tree, even Erza and Mira stopped fighting. Before long the Guild was filled with singing and laughter in place of the breaking of chairs and the angry shouting. Lisanna dragged Natsu into one of the booths in the far corner of the Guild where they stayed until it was time to leave.

Gray fended off Juvia but it didn't seem like he was trying too hard. Gajeel leaned against a wall, having not taken part in the fighting his night had been peaceful at least. To his surprise Levy approached him and started a conversation, much to the dismay of Jet and Droy. Mira and Erza made up and went their separate ways, Mira going back to the bar and Erza settling down at a table and eating some festive strawberry cake. Erza was embarrassed at how petty they all had acted over something so trivial; she couldn't believe that Natsu and Gray had acted with more maturity than she had.

A shadow fell across her "oi, oi, what's with the expression? Your making me depressed just looking at you." Erza looked up and blinked in surprise "Zoro?" she said in disbelief. Zoro slid into the opposite side of the booth "hey," he said casually, as if it was perfectly normal for him to show up at the Guild. Erza stared at him in amazement "what are you doing here?" Erza asked incredulously. Zoro glanced away "tch. Don't go getting the wrong idea, it's to like I came here to see you or anything stupid like that, I was just in the neighbourhood is all and saw the Guild and wanted a drink." Erza stared at him for a moment and he glared back.

Slowly Erza broke out into a smile "right, well I'll get you that drink." She went up to the bar and got two beers.

Mira looked at her than at Zoro then back to her. She smiled widely, causing Erza's face to go as scarlet as her hair "shut up," she muttered as she snatched the two drinks from the counter top. She retreated hastily to her table, but not in time for her to miss Mira saying sweetly "have fun!" Erza gave one of the drinks to Zoro, who grunted "thanks" before drinking deeply. Erza stared at him for a moment, then over to where Lisanna had dragged Natsu. She took a deep breath and slid onto the bench beside him. Zoro looked at her, making her blush for the second time tonight. "just be quiet," Erza said embarrassedly.

Zoro grinned and put his arm around Erza's shoulder and dragged her closer. She tensed at first, but slowly forced herself to relax until she was resting her head against his chest. She closed her eyes and listened to the beating of his heart, oblivious to the twinkling eyes of Master Makarov who was watching her from across the room in a totally non creepy way.

Mira smacked him on the head "master, have a little more decency, I'm sure they don't want you ogling them." Makarov rubbed his head "like you weren't staring at them," he said grumpily. Mira blushed "I was just interested is all. It's not every day our Titania gets close to a man." Makarov dipped his head to acknowledge the point "true enough." He conceded good naturedly. He allowed his gaze to wander around the rest of the guild.

Natsu and Lisanna still hadn't surfaced, Gray seemed to be allowing Juvia to get a little closer than normal, Erza was with her swordsman, Elfman and Evergreen seemed to be having a good time, Gajeel looked completely out of his element trying to make small talk with Levy, but she didn't seem to mind.

Cana was even drunker then usual and Laxus was trying to look like he wasn't enjoying Mira's attention further down the bar from where Makarov sat.

Makarov leaned back, this was one of the best Christmas's he could remember, he would have to thank Natsu, Gray and Happy tomorrow. Makarov got himself another drink and watched his children enjoy the holidays.


End file.
